memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Spezies, Völker und Kulturen/Archiv
Hi! In der englischen Memory Alpha gibt es die Richtlinie die Rassen in ihrer Einzahlform hinzuschreiben. Wie machen wir es? Einzahl oder Mehrzahl?? - DerTeufel 11:59, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST) : Angenehm wäre eine Definition, die es aus der fließenden Sprache übernimmt. "Bob ist ein Mensch, Garak ein Cardassianer, Icheb ist ein Borg. Menschen, Cardassianer und Borg (Borgs??) feiern keine Partys." Einzahl ist vorzuziehen, da sie sich in Wiki leichter verlinken lässt. Bei den "-nier"n und "-ner" (Bajoraner zum Beispiel) ist der Plural und Singular sowieso gleich. – Jetzt darf nur keine feministische Diskussion aufkommen, die KlingonInnen oder Klingon(innen) favorisiert! ;-) -- Florian 12:38, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST) :: Borgs gibt es nicht ... Wir sind die Borg. OK danke für den Vorschlag, Einzahl ist wirklich besser glaub ich. Sollten wir das in den Artikel aufnehmen?? - DerTeufel 13:16, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST) :: Einzahl ist auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen, da wir im deutschen ja auch noch mit den unterschiedlichen Fällen zu kämpfen haben "Der Andorianer, des Andorianer's', dem Andorianer, den Andorianer; die Andorianer, der Andorianer, den Andorianer'n', die Andorianer" -- Kobi 13:31, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST) Organier oder Organianer Heißen die Bewohner des Planeten Organia im Deutschen Organier, wie ich es bisher immer meine gehört zu haben, oder heißen die Organianer, wie es hier steht? -- Spocky 01:04, 25. Jan 2005 (CET) :Organianer, zu 90% --Maith 15:10, 25. Jan 2005 (CET) :: Organier, gerade noch einmal bis zur Invasion von Organia die DVD angeschaut. -- Kobi 17:54, 25. Jan 2005 (CET) ::: echt? krass... hatte das anders in erinnerung --Maith 18:47, 25. Jan 2005 (CET) Tabelle wie wäre es diese liste als tabelle zu formatieren? so ungefär... was haltet ihr davon? -- Shisma 19:23, 6. Feb 2005 (CET) :ok, ich machs einfach mal, ihr könnt euch ja immernoch beschweren... --Shisma 08:13, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) ::Das Bild würde ich weglassen, sonst zieht das die Tabelle unnötig in die Länge (wenn ein Bild drin ist). -- Batrox 11:16, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) :::ja, ich stimme zu, ich werds zum schluss noch mal ändern --Shisma 12:20, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) :::: Hallo auch! "Warpfähig seit" ist wegen dürftiger information bei 90% der Rassen unnötig. "Humanoid (ja/nein/vielleicht)" ist durch "Gattung" eigentlich ersetzbar. Das "Politische System" ist ziemlich komplex und oft undeutlich; die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten ist so weit ein politisches System wie die Europäische Union eines ist. Es gibt viele Staaten (Planeten), die sich mit verschiedenen Staatsformen und politischen System zusammengeschlossen haben. Großbritanien und die Niederlande haben noch offiziell Könighäuser, in Deutschland haben wir eine Föderale Republik und Frankreich... die machen Wein. ;-) Der Titel von Lwaxana Troi lässt erahnen, dass auf dem Planeten Betazed auch eine Art Monarchie existiert (haben muss). Dann würde ich die Voth nicht auf der Erde beheimaten; ursprünglich kommen sie (mutmaßlich) von der Erde. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass die meisten Australier ihre Heimat in Groß-Britanien, Polen oder Russland haben, wenn sie von dort stammen. Die "Quelle" finde ich in der Tabelle sehr gut! Die Verknüpfung mit Liste der Heimatwelten über "Heimat" schafft allerdings einen Hauch doppelte Arbeit durch die Pflege. Leider kann man die Tabelle nicht automatisch sortieren (das Feature gibts in anderen Wikis). "Blauhäuter" ist in meinen Augen übrigens auch keine Gattung. ;-) Zum Format: Die Tabelle kann man in einer Tabelle formatieren, ähnlich wie in Liste der Raumschiffe der Föderation. Vielleicht kann man vor jedem neuen Buchstaben eine leere Zeile als Markierung einfügen. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 15:00, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) :::::hi, hätten deine einwände nicht ein bischen früher kommen können? --Shisma 15:32, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) :::: Ich plädiere auf Straffreiheit aufgrund mangelnder Freizeit und beziehe mich auf den Friedensvertrag von Khitomer. Meine Reaktionszeit war mit rund 40 Stunden sensationell. Normalerweise sind Diskussionen über Wochen und manchmal Monate offen. Bitte nimm meine Anmerkungen auch nicht böse, es sollte konstruktive Kritik werden. Die Tabelle ist nunmal groß, da gibts auch viel zu sagen. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 16:32, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) ::::: Das mit der Tabelle ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Allerdings pflichte ich vielen Punkten von Florian bei, dass einiges überflüssig ist, zum Beispiel Warpfähig seit, auch Gattung und Humanoid ist meineserachtens nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Das Bild würde ich sowieso weglassen, ein klick auf den Namen lässt es doch auch erscheinen. Borgnummer könnte gehen, denn es ist ja eine eigene Liste. Quelle finde ich sehr gut, sollte so ein "Erstes Auftreten in" beinhalten (Kursiv nicht vergessen!). Gut finde ich in der Tat die Politisches System Spalte, auch wenn der Name dafür etwas unbeholfen ist. Eine Spalte mit Sonstiges (für Warpfähig u.ä. z.B.) sollte noch hinzu. -- Kobi 17:03, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) :::::: @florian ich bin dir ja nicht böse, nur eben hab ich mich geärgert das dieses kommentar genau in dem moment kommt in dem ich fertig bin^^. was haltet ihr davon wenn wir die Bildspalte umbenennen in "erst Kontakt"? ich finde die warpfähig spalte irgendwo wichtig... da kommen noch daten.... die tabelle ist ja nochnicht fertig, ich bitte euch erstmal nichts an der strucktur zu ändern, ich muss mich da noch dranstetzen. achja, und die borg würde ich bei "rassen und kultturen komplett raußnehmen. dann eine extra tabelle für "Politisches Systeme" anlegen, und die borg da rein tun :::::: achja, und heimat ubennenen in herkunft. sorry für die vielen edits ^^ --Shisma 17:55, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) ::::::: Ist es nicht ein wenig übertrieben, alle Xindi-Arten einzeln zu nennen, wenn die Links alle zu dem selben Artikel führen? -- Scybalon 19:38, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) ::::::: ich glaube, wenn wir den Handlungsbogen in Deutschland durchhaben, sollten wir für jede Rasse einen einzelnen Artikel anlegen, wie in der englischen, weil jede Rasse auch einen eigenen Artikel wert ist... --Maith 19:41, 8. Feb 2005 (CET) ::::::: Finden ihr nicht eine Liste sollte eine Liste bleiben und keine Datenbank? Die zusätzlichen Infos kann man doch durch die Links erfahren. Sie wirkt so unübersichtlich und sie ist ungeordnet. Die meisten Spezies werden leere Felder haben, da man kaum was über sie weiß. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich weitere Spezies besteuern sollte, aber so wäre es ein Höllentrip. Ich habe selbst eine Spezies-Liste erstellt, sie muss noch mit ENT 3-4 aktualisiert werden und es gibt sicher noch einige Fehlende, aber sie hat jetzt 579 Einträge. Mann sollte in dieser Liste höchstens Heimatwelt und Quadrant eintragen und vielleicht eine Markierung für Föderationsmitglieder. Mythos 18:09, 9. Feb 2005 (CET) Bandi Hi Shisma! Du hattest kürzlich (http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Rassen_und_Kulturen&diff=9438&oldid=9378) weitere Infos zu den Bandi hinzugefügt. Dort steht auch, dass sie seit 2364 Mitglied der Föderation sind. In Mission Farpoint wird allerdings nur um die Nutzungsrechte der Farpoint Station für die Sternenflotte verhandelt, meines Wissen wird nirgends eine Mitgliedschaft der Föderation erwähnt. Ich hatte mich auch erst vertan. Vielleicht vertue ich mich ja auch immer noch. Hast du eine Referenzliste, aus der du die vielen Infos ziehst? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 12:04, 9. Feb 2005 (CET) :öhm, das stand so in den star charts... ich bin mir immernoch nicht sicher ob die jetzt cannon sind oder nicht... kannst es ja rausnehmen -- Shisma 12:34, 9. Feb 2005 (CET) ::Die Star Charts sind nicht canon! Kobi 14:03, 9. Feb 2005 (CET) :::öhm, ok, dann machen wir doch an alle sachen die non cannon sind ein * wäre ziemlich schwer das extra aufzuschreiben -- Shisma :::: Non canon Daten können Kursiv in der Hintergrundsektion genannt werden, dann aber auch nur mit klarer Kennzeichnung und Quelle. Generell soll dies aber eine Datenbank sein in der nur canon Inhalte stehen. (Weiterhin bedenke bitte deine Kommentare mit ~~~~ zu signieren) -- Kobi 16:55, 9. Feb 2005 (CET) Xindi Die Welt der Suliban ist zerstört, gut. Aber ist die Welt der Xindi nicht auch zerstört worden? Müsste dann aber auch markiert werden als zerstört. --Sd1980p 19:46, 18. Feb 2005 (GMT) Borg morgen, ich bin dagegen das die borg hier aufgelistet sind. die borg sind weder rasse noch kulur noch spezies. eher sowas wie ne krankheit. am ehesten sowas wie ein politisches system. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spezies schönen tag noch ^^ -- Shisma 08:39, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) :Nein, die Borg gehören hier ganz eindeutig hin, was allerdings nicht auf diese Seite gehört ist die Auflistung der Großmächte -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:27, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::aber z.B. ein borg kann ja auch ein klingone, mensch oder regenwurm sein. im gegensatz zu allen andern spezies sind die borg eher sowas wie ein cybernetisches nano virus... naja, vieleicht gab es ja eine urspezies borg, die dann aber bisher nochnie vorkahm. naja, komplizierte sache... --Shisma 11:56, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Borg sind eine Spezies. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 13:02, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::wie wäre es mit gegenargumenten? --Shisma 13:25, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) :::"Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich. Wir werden Ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unsrigen hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist zwecklos."'' Alles gesagt oder? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:35, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::::ich verstehs nicht... warum seid ihr eigendlich so stur? --Shisma 13:40, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) Wer ist stur und wer hat Argumente? Nur weil die Borg fremde Kulturen assimilieren bedeutet es nicht, dass sie keine Spezies sind. Wenn McGuyver aus einem Fahrrad eine Rakete bastelt ist es auch kein Fahrrad mehr. Ein Schmetterling heißt nicht "Raupe mit Flügeln". Ein assimilierter Klingone ist Borg. Borg ist keine Krankheit!! Wie kommst du auf sowas? Wenn Borg sich durch Assimilation vermehren und entwickeln, dann ist es so. Ist Odo am Ende vielleicht auch kein Formwandler, und sind Formwandler keine Rasse? Trill haben auch eine seltsame Form der Existenz, ist der Symbiont auch eine Krankheit? Wie kommst du darauf, dass Borg keine Spezies sind? Nur wegen dem "cybernetischen nano virus"? :O -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 13:59, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::''Eine Art besteht aus mindestens einer Population, deren Individuen auf Grund von Vererbung Ähnlichkeiten in Bau- und Leistungsmerkmalen aufweisen. Sie sind in diesen Merkmalen von Individuen anderer Arten unterscheidbar. bei den borg gibt es keine "Vererbung" in diesem sinne. in scorpion wurde ganz klar das sich die Borg nicht selbständig an eine Gefahr anpassen können welche sie nicht assimilieren können. und assimilierter Klingone ist in bezug auf "Bau- und Leistungsmerkmale" am ehesten ein klingone nur kybernetisch aufgewertet(so als ob la forge sich künstliche Augen implantieren würde) und seines willens beraubt. die borg sind nanoniten sie sich in deinem körper ausbreiten und ihn >unnatürlich< verändern, so wie virus. das dieser virus ein weit entwickeltes selbstbewusstsein hat ist eine andere sache. :die existens der trill ist nich wirklich absonderlich. in der natur gibt es viele beispiele für Symbiosen. wir könnten auchnicht überleben ohne millionenen von bakterien in unseren därmen. das die trill mit ihren symbionten auch informationen teilen ist das einzig seltsame. meiner definition zufolge gäbe es dann auch 2 spezien trill, die humanoiden und die symbionten. --Shisma 13:18, 6. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::Bei den Trill stimmt das schon, es gibt in der MA:en ja auch zwei Artikel, Trill und Trill-Symbiont ;-) ::Die Borg mögen keine Spezies im zoologischen Sinne bilden, als Kultur könnte man sie jedoch durchgehen lassen, sind sie doch definitiv eine soziale Organisationsform mit gemeinsamen Lebensumständen in einer spezifischen Region. *klugscheiss* :-] ::Und diese Zusammenstellung heisst ja "Rassen und Kulturen"... --84.130.150.34 18:07, 6. Mär 2005 (GMT) :::das is ein argument ^^ *augenroll --Shisma 09:49, 7. Mär 2005 (GMT) Umformatierung der "Rassen und Kulturen" In den letzten Wochen hat sich die Diskussion (und die Aktualisierung) der Rassen und Kulturen etwas abgekühlt. Es bleibt allerdings im Raum, dass die Liste komplett überladen ist und nicht mehr einfach gewartet werden kann. "Borgnummer", "Humanoid" und "Warpfähig seit" sind komplett überflüssig. Wenn, dann sollte man die Info auf der Seite der Spezies finden oder in der Liste der Rassenkennzeichnungen der Borg. "Gattung" und "Politisches System" sind Grenzfälle. Ich möchte keine neun Spalten ausfüllen um eine Spezies einzufügen, die in einer Episode im Nebensatz erwähnt wird. Die Spalten "Quelle" und "Heimatplanet" finde ich auf der anderen Seite ziemlich praktisch. Der Unterpunkt "Großmächte" hat nichts mehr mit Rassen und Kulturen zu tun und sollte vielleicht eine Liste der Großmächte bekommen. Bitte teilt mir eure Meinungen mit, ich möchte die Liste so schnell wie möglich auf ein gesundes Maß zurückstutzen. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 12:58, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Ich habe schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich auch nicht mit der gegenwärtigen Dimension der Tabelle zufrieden bin. Ich hab mal die Tabelle von oben genommen und die überflüssigen Informationen entfernt, dabei sind wirklich nur die wichtigsten Informationen übriggebliebe. Eventuell könnte man noch über das hinzufügen einer Spalte "Sonstiges" nachdenken, um eine kurze Information wie zum Beispiel "Reptiloid" bei Gorn o.ä. unter zu bringen. Weiterhin möchte ich noch sagen, dass ein kurzer Blick auf MA/en gezeigt hat, dass diese Liste in viele kleine andere Listen aufgespalten wurde -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:15, 4. Mär 2005 (GMT) : ::Ach was, weg mit der Tabelle, sieht wegen den Lücken eh doof aus (oder überall "unbekannt" eintragen...), und so wie in der MA:en anlegen --84.130.187.6 00:09, 5. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::: Die Idee mit der Tabelle könnte funktionieren... ich hab schon mal einen Vorschlag: Rassen und Kulturen/temp. Die Auftleiung und Quadrant, körperliche und nicht-körperliche Wesen hat auch Vorteile: Dort sind reine Listen (einfach zu warten), die kurz gehalten werden durch die Aufeilungen. Auf der anderen Seite hat man aber auch etwas mehr als ein Dutzend Listen, die gepflegt werden wollen. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 23:01, 5. Mär 2005 (GMT) :: Finde die Tabelle (also der Vorschlag von Kobi und Florian) optimal. Mehr Informationen braucht man eigentlich auf einen Blick nicht, wer genaueres wissen will klickt eben den Link an. :: Zur Auteilung auf mehrere Listen: ich denke, hier ist es wichtig über den Sinn der Tabelle nachzudenken. Soll heißen: wenn ich etwas über eine Spezies wissen will schaue ich ja nicht in die Tabelle, sondern gebe den Namen unter "Suchen" ein. Man sollte also überlegen, inwiefern eine Auflistung ''aller Spezies sinn macht und ob einzelne Listen vielleicht doch für den Leser nützlicher wären. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 13:30, 6. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::: Mir ist gerade beim Nachschauen in einer anderen Liste im Internet aufgefallen, dass sich diese Liste sehr schlecht warten lässt. Um eine neue Spezies hinzuzufügen, muss man die gesamte Liste editieren. Wir sollten zusätzlich versuchen die einzelnen Bearbeitungsabschnitte wieder einzufügen. Wobei ich keine Ahnung habe wie das gehen soll. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:45, 6. Mär 2005 (GMT) :::: Siehe Rassen und Kulturen/temp... die einzelnen Buchstaben haben eigene Listen. So kann man die einzeln bearbeiten. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 12:14, 7. Mär 2005 (GMT) Binäre In der Liste ist diese Rasse zweimal aufgeführt worden: "Binäre" und "Bynar". Beide beziehen sich auch auf die gleiche Folge, muß also die gleiche Rasse gemeint worden sein. Welcher Name ist denn nun richtig? --Kempec 06:06, 8. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Die Enzyklopädie nennt sie Bynare, allerdings nennt die dt. Version von Die Welten der Föderation (Shane Johnson, ca. TNG Staffel 1) den Planeten Bynaus und die Bewohner Binäre. Ursprung ist natürlich die deutsche Variante von Binary: Binär -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 06:54, 8. Jun 2005 (UTC) Risaner oder Risianer Weiß jemand von euch, ob in der deutschen Version von "Risanern" oder von "Risianern" die Rede ist? In der englischen Version heißen sie en:Risian, wobei es aber auch einen Redirect von en:Risan gibt. Wenn man googlet kommen für beide deutschen Versionen in etwa gleich viele Ergebnisse zu Stande. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 17:21, 12. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Hi Spocky. In ENT: "Zwei Tage auf Risa" wird die Sprache Risanisch genannt (engl. Risan). Auch die das Adjektiv heißt risanisch. Das Volk selbst wurde leider nicht beim Namen genannt, jedoch halte ich Risaner für wahrscheinlicher. Der Planet heißt ja auch nicht Risia. (Von Risaner ist auch im noncanon Star Trek Sternenatlas die Rede). -- Wunder-PILLE 18:21, 12. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Das Problem ist leider, dass man vom Namen des Planeten eben nicht immer auf die Endung der Spezies schließen kann, siehe z.B. Chalna und Chalnoth. Und Vulkanier heißen auch nicht Vulkaner, Malcorianer nicht Malcorer, usw. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:13, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::: Nach deinen Beispielen ließe sich höchstens darüber diskutieren, ob sie "Risaner" oder "Risanier" heißen. "Risianer" scheidet für mich vollends aus, dieses Volk bewohnt höchstens einen Planeten namens Risia, oder Risi. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 09:13, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) bewohnte Planeten "''Rein statistisch beherbergt einer von 47000 Planeten intelligentes Leben (ENT: "Freund oder Feind"). Das bedeutet, dass die Milchstraße schätzungsweise 42 Millionen Planeten beherbergt, auf denen intelligentes Leben entstanden ist." Ist das so genau zu schätzen? Schließlich wissen wir doch nicht genau, wieviel Planeten die verschiedenen Sternensysteme umkreisen, oder? ich habe nur mal von einer Schätzung gelesen, nach der nur 20% aller stellaren Systeme Planeten ausbilden konnten. -- Wunder-PILLE 22:39, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) das mit den 20 % ist auch nur eine Vermutung. Da immer mehr Planeten umn Sterne entdeckt werden ist wohl eine höhere Prozentzahl zu vermuten. Aber was mich stört sind die Zahlen 47000 und 42 Millionen. Welche Berechnungsmodelle werden hier denn verwendet? Außerdem muß man sich ja mal anschauen welche Bereiche schon von der Föderation entdeckt wurden. Jetzt hochgerechnet auf die noch unentdeckten Bereiche kommen wir ganz sicher auf geringere Werte. Hinzu kommt das die Borg ja schon einige assimiliert haben. Die Zahlen scheinen mir aus der Luft gegriffen und sollten somit entweder mit entsprechendem Zahlenwerk untermauert oder gelöscht werden. so long Al_Baker nur alphabetischer TOC Ich find's schade, dass man wegen der langen Tabellen für die alphabetische Liste die unteren Abschnitte leicht übersieht. Läßt sich das anders regeln? Also einen TOC, der die ganzen Buchstaben nicht mit auflistet oder ähnliches. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:38, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) Splitten? was haltet ihr davon den artikel zu splitten in Rassen (oder Intelligente Spezies) und Kulturen --Shisma 15:06, 30. Aug 2006 (UTC)